swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Nebula-Class Star Destroyer
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy See also: Star Destroyers The Nebula-Class Star Destroyer is the largest warship in the New Republic's "New Class" modernization program. The ships were to serve as the backbone of a new, unified fleet to help The New Republic establish its territories and defend it's new borders. Because of it's long design period and high cost, relatively few of the ships had been completed by the time of the Yuuzhan Vong invasion, and political pressure kept them close to The Core Worlds as reserves. Once the ships finally saw combat, they acquitted themselves quite well against the extragalactic invaders. Capabilities A Nebula-Class Star Destroyer can take on anything short of a Super Star Destroyer and is designed to act as a respectable threat even to those adversaries. Coupled with the support ships that almost always accompany it and the ship's own complement of craft, a Nebula-Class can face down any threat short of a massed armada. A variant, the Endurance-Class Fleet Carrier, also exists. It trades the Heavy Turbolasers, all but two Turbolaser Batteries, half the Tractor Beams, the Ion Cannons, and 1 month of consumables for the ability to carry an additional two wings of Starfighters and four Batteries of Point-Defense Laser Cannons. Nebula-Class Star Destroyer Statistics (CL 26) Colossal (Cruiser) Capital Ship Initiative: +1; Senses: Perception +8 Defense Reflex Defense: 19 (Flat-Footed 16), Fortitude Defense: 56; +16 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 2,100; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 250; Damage Threshold: 256 Offense Speed: Fly 3 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Heavy Turbolaser, Batteries (4) +18* (See Below) Ranged: Turbolaser, Batteries (4) +18* (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Ion Cannon, Batteries (4) +18* (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Concussion Missile, Batteries (2) +16* (See Below) Ranged: Tractor Beam, Batteries (2) +16* (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +5; Grapple: +81 Attack Options: Focused Fire (2x2 Squares) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 102, Dexterity: 16, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 22 Skills: Initiative +1, Mechanics +8, Perception +8, Pilot +1, Use Computer +8 Ship Statistics Crew: 7,039 (Expert Crew Quality); Passengers: 1,600 (Troops) Cargo: 15,000 Tons; Consumables: 6 Months; Carried Craft: 60 Starfighters (X-Wings, Y-Wings, A-Wings, B-Wings, E-Wings, or K-Wings), 12 Space Transports (Any) Payload: 240 Heavy Concussion Missiles Hyperdrive: Class 1 (Backup Class 10), Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Heavy Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +18 (-2 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 11d10x5 Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +18 (-2 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 8d10x5 Heavy Ion Cannon, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +18 (-2 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 3d10x5 (Ion) Heavy Concussion Missile, Battery (4 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +16 (-4 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 9d10x5, 4-Square Splash Tractor Beam, Battery (4 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +16 (-4 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: - (Grapple +81) Tactical Fire The mere presence of a Nebula-Class Star Destroyer can turn the tide of battle, thanks to it's impressive fire support. As a Standard Action, a Nebula-Class Star Destroyer can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares in a 2-square radius around itself. All attacks made against a Starship of Colossal (Frigate) size or larger within that area deal triple damage on a Critical Hit. If the attack would normally deal triple damage on a Critical Hit, it deal four times as much damage instead. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships